The Containment center
by hunter913
Summary: I forgot the summary it is my first fanfic and well its a small story about a group of people who find strange creatures in a underground facility


This is my first fanfic so uh just bear with me (forgot how to spell it) and i Would love all kinds of criticism so review and comment do whatever i need help.

May 1st 2095

"Hello this is Sofia White from channel 7 news". That's what the news lady said. I'm here with four others in a jail that's underground. That's weird right yea thought so. Ok so I'm here with a news reporter, another guard named John carter, a cameraman named Ryan miller, and a microphone man named Aaron Scott.

May 2nd 2095

Ok so here's the point. My friend John and I are guarding this reporting crew. We have a shot gun, assault rifle, and two pistols each we also have breathing masks because sometimes they put on a gas storm to settle the inmates so we sort of look like the guys off halo. Plus we have some energy, gas, & flash grenades. There are also prisoners running amuck. There laughing was like crazed lunatics on crack. We saw shadows while walking down what the "guards "called "hallways". I personally think there retarded; to me they look like tunnels. Well got to go. The crew is calling me I think they're scared. May 4th 2095

Well now were close to where the prisoners sleep just around the corner. "Argg what a hideous place"Sofia said. There were bones in a corner. Puddles of blood lay on the floor also splattered on the walls as if some creatures just came and killed them without mercy. But when we looked at the bodies they were in fact dead guards Uniform and all but also the prisoners. "I don't think they are prisoners at all but the legendary demon creatures called Onis," said Sofia.

May 4th 1 hour after

So she took out her book and looked through it. The description of these creatures seems inhuman. They had claws the size of bananas, their teeth were always yellow, and they were animals when it came to food not how they're supposed to act. In color they were grey and were hunched over like they were hunched their whole life. But their eating habits it says they'll eat anything even go cannibalistic when food is scarce. They have also been known to fight over food. They come from the depths of hell itself they only come when the humans have acted like they own the place. Have to go I can hear them they are coming to finish what they started. May 4th 2095 5 min.

After I told the group to run earlier on so I can stay and learn their habits. The creatures so far have been bringing in captured prey. They are pigs over food but so far they aren't acting like they're supposed to. The book said …oh no they have Ryan he's been captured. I have to go. May 5th 2095

We have stopped after a little bit of running. I rescued Ryan after the Onis caught him. They were about to chain and eat him so I came out and threw a energy grenade luckily it missed Ryan by a inch but got the onis they all died in a blast of electrifying shock. I can't believe they have such weak armor. I didn't even have to use my guns to kill them all I did was just throw and run. Now they're chasing us so that means I should be scared but I'm not so I'm brave. Ryan said earlier I laugh at the face of danger but now he's cowering in a corner. May 7th 2095

well we've been walking for some time now and we've had to rest a little. We have been on the look out because the Onis have been talking to each other about what happened to the others. So we've been walking and walking …wait what was that "ahhhhhhh "yelled Ryan OH no they've taken him. I have to go and get him now

May 8th 2095

Well I could not save him by the time I got to him he was already dead. He was bit in the neck and he was missing a finger. I wish I could reverse time & save him. So now I'm searching for the others in pain & sorrow at last I found them but one is missing Oh its Aaron. So I ran up to them and asked them "where's Aaron at"? Wait we have to run the Onis are coming.

May 9th 2095

Well they told me the news it turns out Aaron was caught by the Onis too. I also told them the news when Ryan was caught by the Onis. They were devastated, as was I. The whole time none of us talked to each other. When we reached a place that looked like the guards command center well when they used to rule I mean command we took a nap but one of us always stood guard.

May 10th 2095

Well now we made it to what seems like the 10th day of being in the "jail" so I'm glad were alive. Well it seems like we've been walking for an hour or so but we have to stop and rest. Ok so I'm here with the rest of us now that two of us are gone which for me is sad. But we've been walking and … what was that I said. But it turns out it was just a couple of rocks falling down.

May 12th 2095

Well now…. "What the hell was that?" John said. I heard it too I said. It was loud thumps and the ground trembled at the same time that we heard the thumps. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw it the big oni- Sofia pulled out her book and said "oh I found it its called the oni warlord. The thing had big claws the size of a chairs leg a huge hammer the size of two elephants. And it was stupider than the regular Onis. When it swung its hammer it even killed its own friends. That thing is stupid as hell. Wait what was that oh no. Dam it. It was John well I have to go now.

May 13th 2095

Well we've been running for some time now and were tired but we have to keep running because of the oni warlord. "Well I think we lost it," I said as we stopped. The oni was way behind. Then as we started walking the wall broke into a million pieces. Then the oni jumped through the wall along with his oni friends the oni swung its hammer almost killing me and the other two so john pulled out a flash grenade to disorientate them. As we ran we saw more rooms filled with the bones and blood we saw in the first room. Then the oni was running and swinging like crazy killing all of his oni friends. Also I had a taco in my pocket but now it's no good because it's all crushed now. But that's all right I have a powdered taco that when you put water on it turns to a real taco. That is so awesome right yea. But now we have to run again.

May 14th 2095

Well we have been running for the past hour when my friend the other guard turned around and said, "keep running I'll send them off." So we ran kept running we ran so much we got tired after a little. Sofia and I were alone, hungry, and tired. So I got the crushed tacos and both of us ate them. Then we got up and started to walk again.

May 14th 2095

I left them off and told them to go and keep running while I send them off. I just stood there when they left and just stood there all stupefied. As I stood there I thought in my head what was I thinking? Then I heard them they were all heading my way screaming and hollering. So when I saw them the first thing I did was throw the energy grenade to the big guys head. Boom it blew the big guy bellowed in anger and charged toward me and as he did I started to shoot the little ones they all fell one by one then all went black as I fell the last thing I saw and heard was the big ones hand coming down on me and someone yelling then all went black.

May 14th 2095

I and Sofia couldn't help but go back and lucky we did because when we got there my friend was about to get smashed when I threw the energy grenade and it landed square in the head of the oni warlord and blew. The creature fell with a loud bellow and then a thud. As I watched it die I sort of felt sorry for the creature when I remembered what it did to my friends. As we walked with my friend in Sofia's arms and me I saw a light ahead of us and then I screamed and said I see a light and we ran toward it yelling as we did. When we got there we got so excited that I could not believe I was holding my breath. When we got out side there was a switch and I pulled it then we heard a grunt and saw that there was a oni running toward us so I shot it with my assault rifle and it fell with a skid to a stop on the floor. Then at the exact time the door of the place closed and from then on I called it THE CONTAINMENT CENTER.


End file.
